My Birthday
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Azune hari ini berulang tahun, tapi kok para kiseki no sedai pada gak inget ya? Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya? *one-shot*Enjoy the story!*


**My Brithday**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Azune. Sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan riang, berharap ada yang menyambutnya dengan ucapan selamat.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapanya riang ke arah para siswa berambut warna warni.

"Selamat pagi, Azune-san." Sapa balik kuroko yang diikuti juga oleh para kiseki no sedai yang lain.

"Kau kelihatan ceria sekali hari ini, abis dapet lotre?" Kata Aomine.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang dapet lotre." Kata Azune masih bersemangat.

"Terus kenapa kau kegirangan begitu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak apa apa cuma senang saja." Jawab Azune.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Kise sambil memegang dahi Azune.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit." Jawab Azune lagi keceriaannya sedikit menghilang.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Akashi berkata tanpa dosa.

Azune menatap mereka ber 6 secara sesama, dalam hati dia bergumam, "mereka ingat gak sih."

XXX

 **Kring kring kring**. Bel masuk telah bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing.

Mereka semua duduk ditempat masing-masing, Azune duduk di kursinya sambil menatap ke 6 temannya yang saling mengobrol karena tempat duduk mereka berdekatan dengan tatapan yang lebih seram dari tatapan Akashi saat marah.

"Kalian semua, benar-benar." Azune bergumam sambil mengepalkan tangannya, tetap dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Di pelajaran jam pertama ini, sang guru menyuruh semua murid untuk berkelompok, dan para kiseki no sedai pasti akan mengajak Azune untuk sekelompok dengan mereka.

"Hei Azune ayo kemari, kita kan selalu sekelompok." Panggil Kise sambil melambai lambaikan tanggannya.

"Cih, emang aku mau sekelompok dengan kalian." Azune terus membatin.

Pada akhirnya mau tidak mau Azune sekelompok dengan mereka, dari pada gak punya kelompok.

"Sini duduk di sebelahku." Kata Kise sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya menyuruh Azune duduk disampingnya.

Azune duduk dalam diam, dia tidak mau berbicara satu kata pun kepada mereka.

"Hei kau, dari tadi diam saja, tadi pagi girang bukan main." Kata Aomine.

Azune tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap ke arah lain, menatap kelompok lain yang sedang memgobrol sambil tertawa.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal Azune-san?" Tanya Kuroko yang bingung melihat perubahan sikap Azune yang berubah drastis.

Azune menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan kesal, lalu dia berkata, "kau pikir saja sendiri."

Kuroko menatap Azune dengan tatapan bingung, sebenarnya tujuannya baik bertanya begitu tapi dia malah kena marah.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kerjakan dulu tugas dari sensei." Kata Akashi sambil membuka buku tugasnya.

Mereka mengerjakan tugas selama setengah jam tanpa berbicara hanya diam, Kise yang biasanya berisik pun terdiam tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku sudah selesai, sudah ya aku balik ke tempat duduk ku dulu ya." Kata Azune sambil meninggalkan kiseki no sedai yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Azune lagi kenapa sih hari ini?" Tanya Akashi yang bingung.

"Gak tau, gak jelas tuh orang." Timpal Aomine.

"Mungkin dia lapar." Jawab Murasakibara sambil makan snacknya.

"Yasudah entar kita aja dia istirahat bareng aja." Usul Kise.

"Hmm, boleh juga, abis mukanya nyebelin banget." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

XXX

 **Kring kring kring.** Bel berbunyi lagi dan sekarang berati sudah istirahat.

Azune masih didalam kelas, dia sama sekali tak niat untuk istirahat.

"Azunecchi, ayo kita istirahat bersama." Ajak Kise.

Azune malah membuang muka ke arah lain, dan berkata, "tidak, tidak terima kasih, aku sedang tidak ingin ke kantin."

"Ayo kita ke kantin aku lapar nih." Keluh Murasakibara.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke kantin tanpa Azune, mereka masih terus bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu sahabat mereka.

"Haduhh, dia kenapa sih, aneh banget." Kise menggaruk kepalanya.

"Entahlah Kise-kun, mungkin dia ada masalah keluarga." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi tadi pagi dia girang-girang aja." Sahut Aomine.

"Sudah biarkan saja, entar juga balik sendiri." Akashi menjawab santai.

Setelah para warna warni itu pergi, Azune duduk sendirian di kelasnya. Perutnya mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Ah, aku lapar." Kata Azune sambil memegang perutnya, dia memang lapar tapi dia malas untuk pergi kekantin.

Dia agak menyesal, coba kalau tadi dia ikut kekantin dengan para kiseki no sedai pasti dia tidak akan kelaparan seperti sekarang.

"Aku benci hari ini!" Teriaknya sedikit keras.

Dia mulai mencoret coret kertas tak terpakai yang ada di mejanya dengan pensil.

"Cih." Dia berdecak kesal.

XXX

Hari ini di sekolah mereka tidak ada eskul basket, karena gurunya sedang izin pergi ke luar kota.

Azune yang ikut eskul basket putri pun diliburkan karena gurunya sakit. Hari ini Azune pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Begitu juga para kiseki no sedai, sekarang mereka ber 6 sedang pulang bersama, biasanya Akashi tidak ikut tapi entah ada apa dia memutuskan untuk pulang bersama kelima temannya.

"Akhirnya kita bebas dari eskul, yeeey." Kise kegirangan.

"Hanya sampai hari ini Ryouta, besok aku akan menggadakan latihan kalian begitu pelatih kita pulang." Kata Akashi dengan senyuman khas penguasa.

"Kau jahat sekali Akashicchi." Rengek Kise.

"Ehm, teman teman, apa kalian kelupaan sesuatu." Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku tidak kelupaan apa apa." Jawab Akashi sambil mengecek isi tas ranselnya.

"Aku juga tidak, makanan ku sudah aku simpan didalam tasku." Jawab Murasakibara juga.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud." Ucap Kuroko.

"Lalu apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi agak heran.

"Maksudku seperti ada yang kurang di hari ini." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah sedang berpikir.

"Ada yang kurang apanya?" Tanya Aomine agak penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku merasa kita kelupaan sesuatu hari ini." Jawab Kuroko masih dengan wajah berpikir.

"Hmm, apa yang kita lupakan ya." Kise juga berpikir.

"Apa itu penting?" Tanya Midorima.

"Kelihatannya begitu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang belum kita lakukan hari ini." Kuroko masih berpikir keras.

Mereka terus berpikir sampai dipersimpangan jalan yang akan memisahkan mereka karena rumah mereka beda blok.

Langkah kaki Akashi terhenti.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang berjalan di sebelah Akashi membuat yang lain di depan mereka juga terhenti.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya Akashi.

" 1Juni, memang kenapa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

Akashi hanya terdiam, yang lain juga sama, mereka semua terdiam.

 **Deg.** Mereka langsung membulatkan mata mereka.

"Sa-satu Juni, itu bu-bukannya ulang tahun..." Kise belum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"AZUNE!" Teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa." Akashi menepuk dahinya.

"Pantas saja tadi pagi dia terlihat semangat, saat makin siang dia makin cemberut." Aomine baru sadar.

"Ya ampun gimana nih." Kise merasa bersalah.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang terus kita berkumpul di depan rumah Azune jam tujuh malam ok." Saran Akashi.

"Ok." Mereka langsung bergegas pulang kerumah masing-masing.

XXX

Pukul tujuh malam.

Azune sedang berada di kamarnya sambil nyoret-nyoret kertas kosong sampai kertasnya kusut, setelah itu dia duduk di ranjangnya dan mengambil bantal berwarna warna warni, lalu memukul-mukul bantal itu.

"Dasar nyebelin." Dia terus memukul bantal itu yang sebenarnya adalah kado ulang tahunnya tahun lalu dari para kiseki no sedai, mereka sengaja memberikan Azune bantal warna-warni dengan alasan supaya dia selalu mengingat mereka ber enam.

 **Ting tong.** Bel pintu rumah Azune berbunyi, dan kebetulan sekali ibu dan adik Azune berada di dekat pintu, jadi mereka langsung membuka pintunya.

"Ya cari siapa?" Kata ibu Azune saat membuka pintu.

"Permisi, kami mencari Azune, apa dia ada di dalam?" Tanya Kuroko sopan.

Ibu dan adik Azune langsung membatu melihat enam cowo keren berada di depan rumahnya.

Pintu langsung di tutup kembali, seolah tak percaya ibu dan adik Azune ini langsung berlari ke kamar Azune.

 **Brak.** Pintu kamar Azune di dorong dengan kencang. Azune langsung bingung melihat kehadiran ibu dan adiknya yang seperti baru di kejar-kejar setan.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Azune.

Adiknya langsung mendekati Azune sambil senyum-senyum. "Wah kakakku memang hebat, ternyata kau sudah punya pacar."

Azune langsung menautkan kedua alisnya, "sejak kapan aku punya pacar."

"Lalu siapa enam orang cowo keren yang didepan rumah kita Azune?" Ibunya angkat bicara juga.

"Eh, enam cowo?" Azune makin bingung. Dia mulai mencerna pertanyaan dari ibunya itu.

"Enam orang? Cowo?" Azune masih bingung.

Tiba-tiba Azune langsung teringat sesuatu, dia langsung menghitung sesuatu dengan jarinya.

"Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine." Azune berhenti menghitung, jarinya sudah menunjukkan angka enam.

Matanya membulat, dia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan berlari ke pintu depan rumahnya diikuti oleh ibu dan adiknya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu Azune langsung membukannya, dan memperlihatkan ke enam cowo yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Kalian?" Azune langsung kaget.

"Selamat ulang tahun Azune." Kata mereka serempak.

Azune langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam.

Akashi memberikan Azune satu buket bunga mawar.

Murasakibara memberikannya satu loyang kue tart ukuran besar.

Midorma memberikan lucky item untuk bintang gemini agar Azune selalu mendapatkan keberuntungan.

Aomine memberikannya sebuah bola basket dengan tanda tangan dirinya diatasnya.

Kise memberikan Azune sebuah parfum mahal yang baru saja dia beli saat hendak pulang kerumahnya.

Kuroko memberikannya kotak pensil berwarna biru muda dengan garis-garis putih melintang.

"Terima kasih atas kadonya teman-teman." Azune hampir menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak itu tidak seberapa Azune-san, harusnya kami yang minta maaf karena melupakan hari yang ulang tahunmu." Ungkap Kuroko, diiringi senyuman dari yang lainnya.

Azune membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh pengertian.

"Hei kau tidak mau mecicipi kue bautanku." Murasakibara menunjuk kearah kuenya diatas meja tamu.

Mereka pun makan bersama sama dan mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera ponsel Akashi yang canggih.

 **Nah selesai sudah fanfict saya yang satu ini, saya iseng saat liburan dan kebetulan saya juga baru berulang tahun ya saya bikin saja cerita ini. Tapi saya tak bernasib seperti karakter Azune di sini kok hehehe ^^**

 **Ok segini aja deh, semoga kalian suka ya... silahkan di review ^^**


End file.
